The present invention relates to devices for showering.
More particularly, it relates to devices for showering which are used in bathrooms and shower cabins for washing and massaging a user's body.
Devices for showering are known in the art. They perform various functions of spraying and pulsation, as well as a combination of these functions. Some devices of this type combine rotation and spraying, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,922; 2,678,457; 5,007,127; 5,129,121; and 6,021,539. It is believed that the existing devices can be further improved, to combine showering and turbo-rotation water treatment.